


All The Fun Of Going Out Together

by KSForever



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: Jack & Daniel get TakeAway Pizza, M/M, The Pizza is destined to go cold because they must attend to other hot and scrumptiousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Jack & Daniel get TakeAway Pizza, but it doesn't get eaten straight away!





	All The Fun Of Going Out Together

All The Fun Of Going Out Together

 

Having locked the front door behind him, Jack walked into the living room/dining area of his challet. He threw the pizza box halfway across the table in front of him, his keys, too.

 

"Impatient?" Daniel pondered.

 

"Maybe." Jack noted.

 

"What for, exactly?" Daniel had to ask.

 

"You!" Jack grinned, pulling Daniel into an embrace.

 

"Is the pizza forgotten?" Daniel asked, between kisses.

 

"It'll be alright cold!" Jack fathomed.

 

Daniel perched his ass on the edge of the table; Jack held on to him, hands up his back, lips kissing trails from Daniel's lips, and around his throat.

 

"Are you going to make it to the bed?" Daniel asked.

 

"I might not." Jack had to answer.

 

"Come here then.." Daniel purred.

 

Jack almost did.

 

Daniel pulled at Jack's pants and briefs; his own,too. Then, he slid from his position on the table, into another, placing himself over the table, and Jack's warm, wonderful hands around his erection, as Jack's began to touch him. "I'm yours..." He mumurred. "Totally yours, Jack." He whispered the words he knew worked best. "Have at me, 'fly-boy'!"

 

They both laughed at his words, but seriously loved every hard, fast moment that came from going out to get pizza that evening.

 

The End? 30.1.14


End file.
